Reunited Love
by dbw2f
Summary: Sequel to "Everything We Had"


Hermione read the card in her hand, smiled and glanced down the table at her ex-boyfriend, Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, we all know that J.K. Rowling does.**

Hermione read the card in her hand, smiled and glanced down the table at her ex-boyfriend, Severus Snape. The card was a sweet "thinking of you" card that had a picture of a cute kitten on the front. Hermione giggled at the thought of Severus picking it up. The couple had split because of Severus' like of concern for hurting Hermione's feeling. He was a cold person and said cold and often cruel things to her and hurt her, and he never apologized. The stick that had broken the camel's back was when Hermione found Severus flirting with a waitress who had a whore-like reputation, and Severus acted like it was nothing. But Hermione had noticed a change in him over the past couple of months; he seemed to possess feelings now. He had been doing sweet little things for her during of the past three weeks, and now Hermione had to admit that well, she missed him.

Severus had from the corner of his eye seen Hermione looking at him after she read his card. _Well, I certainly hope she liked it. I felt so silly picking it out. And if she likes that she I hope she likes the rest of her day._ Severus thought to himself. Today was the day he was going to win the love of his life back. These past months had been hell and he forced himself to be a better man. It started with the little things, little things like being positive when he woke up in morning, or not telling the Bloody Baron where he could stick it whenever he played a joke on him. And in staff meeting he had become quite the joker, the rest of the Hogwarts staff had noticed the change, and his only hope was the Hermione noticed it as well.

Hermione walked into her classroom after breakfast and found vases of daisies sporadically placed around the room. On her desk was the biggest of the vases and attached to it was a little card that read:_** To My Dearest Hermione, Who reminds me of daisies- bright and beautiful. S.**_ Hermione smiled; she really liked this side of Severus. Once class started she was had a hard time keeping her mind on her lecture. Halfway through she heard students yelling in the hallway and she walked out the door of her classroom to investigate.

"Mr. Ramsey" Hermione scolded a third year who was doing back flips in the hall "what are you doing and why are you out of class?

"Professor Snape let us out of class early and I guess we're all too excited," the young boy answered apologetically.

"Professor Snape let you of class early? Did he say why?" Hermione asked incredulously

"No, just said he was busy, but I have to go meet my friends." the boy answered before running off.

Hermione shook her in disbelief and walked back into her classroom and dismissed her students, there was no way she could concentrate on her teaching now. She gathered her things and headed to her chambers, hoping that she would spot Severus on her way.

Severus stood outside of Hermione's apartment door wondering how he could not have thought about Hermione casting her own charms of protection at the entrance to her chambers. He had planned to make her apartment the most romantic place their side of the Atlantic, but alas, had not planned for this speed bump.

As Severus stood at Hermione's door pondering his next move Hermione almost walked right into him.

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, to be honest I was going to leave you a little surprise, but I did not anticipate the use of wards for some reason." Severus answered.

"And what kind of surprise were you going to leave, nothing mean, I hope."

"No, no not at all." Severus chucked. "The surprise was going to be a very romantic atmosphere in which I made a plea for you to take me back. I've missed you know. And I regret everything that I said and did to hurt to you. I've changed Hermione; I'm not the same cold hearted man that you knew three months ago. And it would mean the world to me if you would have me."

Hermione sighed and looked deep into the eyes of the man she knew she loved. "I can tell you've changed. You really hurt me, and even through all the hurt I never stopped loving you."

"And I have never stopped loving you. Can you find in your heart to forgive me and start over again?" Severus replied.

Hermione smiled and said "Yes, Severus. I forgive you."

Having said that Hermione fell into the arms of the man she loved and held on tight.


End file.
